


Migration

by sleeperservice



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/pseuds/sleeperservice
Summary: The first swans of the spring bring Galadriel to a decision.





	Migration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



The swans swam fast, but the current of the Celebrant was faster, fortified by snowmelt and near to overflowing. The water should be taking them north to their breeding grounds but was instead carrying them away. They finally had enough of moving in the wrong direction and came to shore, whooping at each other in apparent irritation.

Galadriel looked upon the small family of swans from the opposite shore, unnoticed by them. They were not the swans of her youth, being smaller and with a yellow spot upon their bills. The longing came upon her then; she would return home.


End file.
